


Halloween Punk

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Costumes, Dancing, Drinking, Halloween, Multi, New Beginnings, OTP Feels, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Alex looks in the mirror, he can't believe that Liz talked him into coming to the Wild Pony for a Halloween party. He hasn't been in the bar in weeks, it was his decision because he wasn't in the mood to deal with any of the drama. But he's sucking it up because Liz asked him too. She picked the costume and now he's walking into the bar in leather pants of all things. Now it's awkward all around, Alex and Maria...Alex and Michael.





	Halloween Punk

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this idea as been floating around my head since I saw Tyler in the episode of Charmed. Michael seeing him in leather pants and nearly losing his mind. Finally finding some way that Alex would be in leather pants, and I thought Halloween would be a perfect fic. Plus having a fix for how 1x13 ended...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Alex looks in the mirror, thinking to himself ‘why in the hell was he doing this again?’ Looking himself over again, he shouldn’t have agreed to this stupid night out. Liz wanted to have a fun night out after everything that has happened in past few weeks. Plus, it was Halloween night and as per Liz instructions. He had to dress up for the costume party that was going on at the Wild Pony.

“Jesus, why the fuck did I let Liz pick out my costume.” As he ran his hands over the bottom half of his body. The smooth leather below his finger tips, he couldn’t believe he was wearing leather pants. His eyes traveled up as he looked at the ripped white shirt with Sex Pistols on the front with the leather jacket that he already owned. Eyeliner was sitting on the corner of the sink, ready to be put on. His hair was done in a way that looked like faux hawk. Taking a breath out before picking up the eyeliner and started to darken the lines around his eyes. He thought he would be out of practice, but it was like riding a bike. Quickly finishing up his eyes and took a look in the mirror, flashes of high school came into his head. Shaking his head before someone popped into his mind he didn’t want to think about.

His phone snapped him out of the daze, it was a text from Liz. ‘You are still coming right?’ 

He’s half tempted to tell her no, but he types back ‘Yes be there soon’ and takes one last look at himself. He walked out of his bathroom and went to grab his wallet and keys off of the table in the living room. Taking his time getting to Wild Pony, it’s not that he didn’t want to hang out with his friends. But things were different now, some friendships weren’t friendships anymore. Michael and him never really got to talk, then learning through the small circle of friends that Maria and Michael have been seen around town together. As a couple. 

He knew deep down, that Michael would finally get to the point that he had enough of him walking away. Find someone else to be happy with. Even though it wasn’t with him, it hurt when he found out it was one of his best friends. He was happy that Michael was finally letting himself be happy, after everything.

As Alex pulled into the parking lot, he saw how busy it was already. Looking around, recognizing a few cars but he couldn’t see Michael’s truck. Taking a few breathes, before his nerves settled to get out of his vehicle. Walking towards the front door, he stopped and closed his eyes before reaching for the handle.

“I can do this; I can fucking do this.” He repeated a few times before he pulled the handle and walked into the bar. Looking around, the bar was decorated like a haunted house. Black and Orange light stringed everywhere, steamers all over the place and lit pumpkins everywhere. Slowly making his way further into the bar, he looked over towards the bar area and saw Maria dressed as Gypsy. Her caramel hair straight coming out from under a silk scarf that was wrapped around her head. She was wearing blue flowy dress with numerous necklaces and bracelets that matched the scarf she was wearing on her head.

“ALEX!” he turned to see Liz running up to him. She was dressed in a tight black jump suit with metal looking sticks sticking out behind her shoulders. “I’m so happy you’re here. You look amazing,” she looked him up and down. “I’m glad I went with this instead of the green leathered superhero one I was looking at.”

“Yeah, not really a superhero.” He looked down her costume. “But I’m thinking you are…”

“Black Widow.” She smiled as she twirled around 360 degrees. 

“I bet Max loves that…” Alex smiles as he looks up and sees Maria looking over at the two of them. Her eyes widen as he caught of his eye, Alex quickly looked away and found Max across the bar talking with his sister. He was wearing another superhero costume, tight blue costume and a shield on his back. “You decided on a couples costume for tonight. Captain America, ironic isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I thought it would cute. He fills out those blue pants rather well. Doesn’t he?” Liz giggles as she looks over at her boyfriend. Liz’s eyes catch Maria’s as she watches the two of them. “Anyways, you going to get a drink?” Liz nods her head towards the bar.

“Maybe in a bit,” he shook his head. Pointing over where Kyle was sitting at one of the tables in the corner. Alex was impressed that he filled out the set of fatigues that he borrowed yesterday. Kyle looked up and smiled as he waved Alex over to the table.

“Hey, punk…” Kyle laughed as Alex walked up and sat down across from him. 

“Private.” Alex retorted.

They both laughed as Kyle looked up and saw Maria looking over at the table. She had a small frown on her face as she was pouring tequila into a glass. Looking back at his friend that was across the table, “So…are you ever going to talk to her?”

Alex turned and looked at who Kyle was talking about, his shoulders snagged. “I will, but it’s just hard. I know I shouldn’t be acting this way, but it hurts. I haven’t even seen them together. My heart hurts even thinking about them together…I know Michael and I had baggage, ok a lot of baggage. But still…I thought we were headed to a place where I, where we could try. But I guess that it wasn’t in the cards.”

Kyle looked at his friend, “Hey, it will be okay.” Alex caught his eye and nodded.

A few moments passed, “Alright, I’m going to bite the bullet and go get a drink?” Alex said getting up and making his way to the bar. Standing at the edge, he leaned down at on the top waiting for Maria to see him. When she looked up, her eyes went wide in shock as she quickly shook her head.

Walking towards him, she seemed timid then usual. “Hey, Alex.” Her voice cracked as she started to fiddle with her hands.

“Hey,” Alex looked up and saw the look in her eyes. “I was wondering if I could get a beer.” Looking back at Kyle as he nodded in support. “Actually, make it two.”

“Umm, yeah sure.” She gave him a sad look as she turned around and got two bottles out of the cooler. Setting them on the counter top, “Alex, I was wondering if we could talk…”

“Maria, as much as I know this conversation is needed. I really don’t want to have it right now. I’m here to have some fun and hang out. All I have to say that I’m glad your happy, that Michael and you both are.”

Maria was about to say something just as he grabbed the two bottles of beer and turned back to the table. Sitting down in a huff, Alex slid the bottle over to Kyle as he took a long drink of his own.

“So…” Kyle looked over at the bar. Maria was leaning back with her back turned away from everyone. “I guess that it wasn’t a good talk.” Kyle watched as Maria turned around and took a deep breath before going to help a guy dressed like baseball player.

“All I did was wish them all the happiness and that this wasn’t the right time to talk.” Alex said as he leaned back on his chair, the leather pants making a small noise on the chair.

“Alright,” Kyle let the conversation go as they sat there and drank their beers.

“ALEX…” he turned around to see Liz running over to him. “Come dance with me, my man is busy helping Maria out with heavy boxes. Come dance with meee…” her head bopping to the song playing as she walked over to the table.

“Liz, I don’t wanna…”

“Please, Alex.” She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. 

“Alright, but Kyle’s coming too.” Alex looked over at his friend. Kyle rolled his eyes as Liz grabbed both of their hands and pulled them up towards the dance floor. They made there way to the dance floor as music changed over to ‘Backstreet Back (Alright)’ and the three of them started to dance.

 

Michael finally made his way into the parking lot of the Wild Pony, today was the day from hell. Everything went wrong at the junkyard, then Maria texted that he needed to come to the Halloween party at the bar. He didn’t really want to be there, but he knew Maria wasn’t going to stop hounding him to come. 

Pulling on a clean pair of blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt and his black jean jacket. Making sure he was wearing his largest silver belt buckle and black cowboy hat. He wasn’t really into the Halloween dressing up, but he knew Maria would have his left nut if he didn’t dress up as something. He knew that this would be okay, dressing up like he regularly dresses.

Getting out of his truck, he saw Max’s jeep and then his eyes landed on Alex’s truck. He took a sharp breath out as his eyes lingered on the truck as he walked towards the front door. Stepping through the door, he laughed as he saw the inside of the bar. It looked like Halloween threw up everywhere. Looking over at the bar, Maria caught his eyes and smiled as she was pouring a beer.

He walked over to the bar and sat down on the empty bar stool, “Maria.” He nodded with his hat as he takes it off and places it on his knee. She reaches over to grab a glass and pour two fingers of whiskey. Placing it in front of him before moving to the other side of the bar. He looked around the bar seeing everyone dresses up as witches, vampires, and a few superheroes. Remembering Liz rambling on about how she was going to dress up as Black Widow and she was making Max dress up as Captain America. Seeing them across the bar, he shook his head as Max caught his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arm around the love his life.

His eyes went back to the glass in front of his, taking another drink as he looked back up. Watching as the guy with the black leather jacket and spiked hair. Michael’s eyes travelled down and landed on the guys ass.

“Fuckin, hell!” Michael groaned under his breath. This man looked fucking incredible in the black leather pants that hugged his ass perfectly. They matched the punk leather jacket the guy was wearing. Shaking his head, he felt a feeling deep inside that the back of this guy looked familiar. Suddenly Alex popped into his mind, he groaned again.

“Hey Mikey,” Liz stepped up beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “What are you dressed as?” 

“Cowboy.”

“That’s not a costume. You’re like this everyday, that’s cheating.” 

“It’s half the fun…” Giving her a wink.

“So…how are you doing?” Liz looked between Maria and him. “How are you two?” He looked at her, he didn’t want to get into this at the moment.

“Liz,” he groaned. “I don’t want to talk about this. It’s…” Michael stopped mid sentence as he saw the guy wearing the leather pants turn around. Michael’s whole body went completely still, it was Alex Manes. His Alex. The man that’s been haunting his dreams for the past few weeks. 

“Holy fucking hell,” He mumbled under his breath as he checked out what Alex was wearing. A Sex Pistols tee that was torn at his ribcage, showing small amounts of skin. His eyes were darkened with eyeliner like when he first fell for the man. His hair spiked up in to a mohawk and jewelry around his neck and wrists.

Liz turned her head to look at what Michael was staring intensely at and smiled. “I figured that you would like his costume. I picked it.” she laughed as she winked. She leaned into him, “I know what happened between Maria and you, but he doesn’t know yet.”

Michael looked back at her as she patted his shoulder. Turning to walk away and went back to join Max as he was talking to Kyle and Alex. Michael watched as Liz leaned over and whispered into his ear. Alex lifted his head and looked directly into Michael’s lust filled eyes.

“Michael,” he turned his head to see Maria in front of him again. “You should go talk to him. I don’t think he knows that we aren’t…”

“I know, I just don’t know what to say to him. Honestly right now, I don’t know if I could talk to him while he’s wearing those fucking pants.” Michael said as he looked at Maria. Her eyebrow went up and then started to frown. “Sorry.”

“Hey, if I didn’t know he was gay, and I loved him like a brother. I would totally hit on him.” Maria laughed as she leaned across and patted Michael’s arm. Michael went back to looking at Alex as he stood there dangling his beer bottle from his hand.

Alex was standing there, listening to Max talk about Isobel and her expanding her powers. In the corner in his eye, he kept seeing Michael watching him. The only thing he could think about was that Liz told him that Michael was speechless when he saw what he was wearing, especially this leather pants. His whole body was starting to get hot as he   
felt Michael’s eyes on him.

“Hey, you guys.” Alex waited for Max to finally finish his story. “I’m going to head out. I’m beat and it’s going to take me a long time to get this eye makeup off. Thanks for the assist on the costume.” He looked at Liz as she stepped forward for a hug.

“Welcome,” Liz smiled as she kissed his cheek. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Alex walked towards the front door, he dared himself to look towards the bar. Turning his head, his eyes automatically landed on Michael’s. There was look in eyes that he hasn’t seen in mouths, his eyes travelled down his outfit and right back to his eyes. Tilting his head to the side as he always does when he would look at him when he was turned on. His eyes darken, Alex couldn’t handle it the eye contact anymore and turned back to the doorway. Walking out quietly, he dug out his keys as he was looking at his truck in front of him.

“Alex,” he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Michael running up to him. “Hang on.”

Alex stood still as he watched Michael run towards him with his curls bouncing in the wind underneath his cowboy hat. He took a deep breath, knowing that there was a conversation coming that he didn’t want to have.

“Hi,” Michael said as he adjusted his cowboy hat on his head.

“Umm, hi. What did you need Michael?” Alex wasn’t trying to sound so distant, but he didn’t want Michael to see the sudden weakness that came over his body as the man he   
loved stepped towards him.

“I just…I wanted to see how you are doing? We haven’t…”

“Well, who’s fault is that?” Alex narrowed his eyes at him as he built the wall up in front of him.

“Please, Alex. I just…I don’t know what to say. I can’t find the right words to make you not hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, Michael.” Alex sighed as he looked him in the eyes, seeing Michael’s go wide. “What?”

“You called me by my first name,” Michael’s cheeks went red, he was blushing. Alex has never seen Michael blush before. He loves it, “I’ve never heard call me by my first name before.” Michael voice changed, reminding him of the first and only morning that Alex ever stayed at the Airstream.

“I do, just not when your awake or around. I love your name; I just call you by your last name because I like to annoy you.” Alex let out a small laugh, knowing the all is starting to crumble as quickly as it went up.

“I love you.” Michael blurted out. Alex stopped, his head snapped up and looked at Michael.

“Michael,” Alex held his hand up in mid air. Backing up a step, “Please don’t, I don’t…”

“Alex…just listen please.” Alex knows one thing about Michael. He never begs. Alex looked at him, his eyes were filled with tears as he searched for Alex to give him a chance to say what he needs to say. 

“What? Are we going to have a conversation about how you hurt me with my best friend? You could have told me, not let me find out…”

“Maria and me…we aren’t together, alright.” Alex went completely still as Michael stepped forward. “It took me a week longer then it should have…to realise that I was taking the easy way out. But the easy way wasn’t what I really needed, laying in bed with her…I just couldn’t…”

“Oh…come on, please.” Alex turned around to head to his truck’s door a few feet way.

“No, wait.” Michael grabbed onto Alex’s arm. “It wasn’t you. I looked down and it wasn’t you. For years I dreamt about lying in bed next to you, wrapping my arms around your body as you slept. Getting to wake up to you, kissing you when ever I wanted. But slowly though the years, it slowly disappeared the longer you stayed away.”

“Michael, I’m…”

“Let me finished,” Michael stepped closer to him. “But I still dreamed about it, why? Because it didn’t matter who I woke up next too. I always saw your face…the face of the man I was in love with. Everything in my body told me that you were the only one for me. I love you, Alex Manes. With everything in me, I love you and only you.”

“But…”

“I know we have hurt each other, but I don’t want to look in the past anymore. I want to move forward, and I want it to be with you. I want the love, the anger and tension…I want everything…all that relationship bullshit. I want it with you!”

“Geruin…” Alex was completely shocked as he dropped his head to look at the gravel below his biker boots. Alex looked up as Michael’s eyes were still looking at him. He could see the love in his eyes. 

“Alex…it’s a lot to think about. But I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. Take your time, Alex.” Michael laid his hand on his cheek. “I love you.”

Michael lowered his hand; Alex took a breath that he was holding as soon as Michael brought his hand up. He turned to walk to his door, hearing Michael taking a huge breath in. He stopped and turned to look at Michael as he was still standing there watching him as Alex gripped his door handle. Looking down at his hand, he smiled. He made his decision as he opened his door to his truck.

“Guerin,” Alex looked up at Michael again. Michael eyes looked lost as he caught his eye. “Wanna go for a ride?” Remembering back when Michael asked him at the drive-in months ago. 

Smiling as he shook his head taking a step forward, “You stole that line from me, daring.”

Alex shrugged his shoulders, “It’s a good line.” Michael stepped up beside the truck, standing in front of him. “Well do you?”

Michael smiled as he looked into Alex’s brown eyes, “There is no other place I would want to be.” He smiled at Alex as he took off quickly to the other side of the truck. 

Both of them getting in, Alex started the truck and took off out of the Wild Pony parking lot. They were headed towards the junkyard, but suddenly Alex turned off in the opposite direction that was headed out of town. 

“Where are we going?” Michael asked as he saw the lights of the town fade behind him. 

“To my cabin, I need to change out of this get-up. These pants are not that comfortable.”

“But they looking fucking amazing on you.” Michael slipped out as he looked over at Alex. Giving him a wink. “The way your ass looks in them, makes want to peel them off of you and…” Michael stopped as he looked over at Alex as he swallowed heavily. “But I want to wait for us…I want to do this…us properly. Like a new beginning. I don’t want to rush   
things.”

“I like that idea. Getting to know each other, dating, all that stuff that it takes for a relationship to work.” Alex smiled as he reached across and grabbed Michael’s healed hand. “Just like this…” He leaned over and kissed the outside of his hand.

“Exactly,” Michael said. “But keep those leather pants for the future.” Michael winked as they continued to drive. This was a new beginning for the two of them, they can move forward and let the love they has for each other grow into something new.


End file.
